Brothers - Bad Romance
by PadBlack
Summary: Meine 2. Version von Fílis und Kílis Kindheit. Dís liebt ihren Ehemann wirklich sehr, aber leider macht sie oft etwas falsch oder ist ungeschickt, da ist es doch nur richtig, dass er sie dafür bestraft, oder etwa nicht? Zum Glück vergöttert er seinen Erstgeborenen Fíli. Fíli wird Kíli beschützen, immer! Dís/OC, Kíli, Fíli, Thorin - kein Slash -


**Disclaimer**: mir gehört nichts aus der wunderbaren Welt von Tolkien außer dem Namen von Dís Ehemann

**A/N: **Diese 2. Version meiner Fíli&Kíli-Brüder-Story ist in einigen Teilen, besonders Anfang und Ende, identisch mit der 1. "Love Hurts", dennoch erzählt sie eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Wieder ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Bella... für alles!

* * *

**Brothers – Bad Romance**

Dís betrat leise den Raum. Im flackernden Licht einer Kerze betrachtete sie ihre schlafenden Söhne.

Am Morgen würden die beiden aus den Ered Luin aufbrechen, um ihrem Onkel Thorin zu folgen, in der Hoffnung, die alte Heimstatt Erebor zurückzuerobern.

Kíli und Fíli lagen einander zugewandt. Sie schliefen nun nicht mehr eng umschlungen, wie sie es als kleine Kinder getan hatten, aber sie teilten sich auch jetzt noch, als junge Erwachsene, ein Zimmer und ein Bett. Alles Reden, Verbote und Strafen hatten nichts genutzt, sie nachts zu trennen.

Dís seufzte. Vielleicht würde es sich ändern, wenn sie eines Tages jeder eine Frau fanden. Aber sie hatte so ihre Zweifel, dass dies je geschehen würde. Auch wenn ihre Söhne Thorins Erben waren und man von ihnen erwartete die Linie weiter zu führen, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich in ihrer Sturheit darüber hinwegsetzen und wie die meisten männlichen Zwerge ihr Leben lang Junggesellen bleiben. Sie hatten ja einander.

Über Dís' Gesicht legte sich ein trauriges Lächeln. Kíli und Fíli waren äußerlich so verschieden. Kíli sah man Durins Erbe sofort an. Er hatte die dunklen Augen und Haare seiner Mutter geerbt. Außerdem war er groß und schlank für einen Zwerg.

Fíli hingegen...

Nun, Fíli war das Ebenbild ihres Vaters Arik. Mit seinen blonden Haaren, dem helleren Teint und der kräftigeren Statur sah er ihm so ähnlich, dass sein Anblick sie sogar heute manchmal noch zusammenzucken ließ.

Dís liebte ihre beiden Söhne mehr als alles auf der Welt, aber es gab Tage, da ertrug sie die Gegenwart ihres Ältesten einfach nicht. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Kíli und Fíli hatten ziemlich früh ein feines Gespür dafür entwickelt, wann dies der Fall war.

xXx

Dís war 95, als sie Arik das erste Mal begegnete. Er war der jüngste Sohn eines Zwergen-Lords und wäre damit auch für ihren Vater ein durchaus akzeptabler Heiratskandidat gewesen. Da Thrain inzwischen tot war, hatte Thorin sein Erbe angetreten und war nun der König ohne Thron und Reich. Zu Dís' Glück war ihr Bruder mit ihrer Wahl einverstanden.

xXx

Arik hatte für einen Zwerg ungewöhnlich helle Haare, die er in langen, kunstvoll geflochtenen Zöpfen trug. Seine grau-blauen Augen schienen immer zu lachen. Er war stets gutgelaunt und charmant und die meisten Zwerginnen himmelten ihn mehr oder weniger offen an. Auch die männlichen Zwerge mochten ihn. Er war immer zum Feiern aufgelegt und ein geschickter Jäger.

Dís fühlte sich überaus geschmeichelt, als er begann, ihr den Hof zu machen. Sie war glücklich und sehr verliebt.

Ein Jahr später waren sie verheiratet.

xXx

Arik baute für Dís und sich ein komfortables Haus am Rande der Wälder, die die südlichen Ered Luin umgaben.

Thrain hatte bereits vor Jahren befohlen, die alten Hallen in den Bergen wiederaufzubauen und sie noch zu vergrößern und prachtvoller zu gestalten, aber selbst für die erfahrensten Steinmetze unter den Zwergen war dies eine anspruchsvolle und zeitaufwendige Aufgabe.

Thorin war davon überzeugt, dass Durins Volk eines Tages wieder im Berg leben würde. Bis es allerdings soweit war, begnügten sich die Zwerge im Exil mit Häusern aus Stein.

xXx

Das erste Mal passierte es ein paar Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit.

Dís hatte den ganzen Abend auf ihren Mann gewartet. Zuerst war sie wütend, doch als es später und später wurde, begann sie sich allmählich Sorgen zu machen.

Als sie schließlich die Tür und seine Schritte hörte, war sie unendlich erleichtert.

Arik schwankte leicht, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Dís, die bereits zu Bett gegangen war, sprang auf und lief ihm entgegen. „Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie teils erleichtert, teils verärgert, schlang ihm aber die Arme um den Hals. Er zog sie an sich und presste seinen Mund fest auf den ihren. Seine Zunge schob sich gleich zwischen ihre Lippen.

Sie zuckte beim schalen Geschmack von Alkohol zurück und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien.

„Was ist los, Weib?", fuhr er sie an, als er ihren Widerstand bemerkte. „Ich komme nach einem langen Tag heim, da will ich den warmen, willigen Körper meiner Frau spüren." Er umfasste sie fester und Dís begann nun, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sie stieß die Hände gegen seine Brust. „Hör auf! Lass mich! Du bist betrunken!"

Arik wurde wütend. Er packte sie grob an der Schulter und schlug ihr im nächsten Moment mit der rechten Hand ins Gesicht. Dís flog durch die Wucht des Schlages quer durch den Raum und landete hart auf dem Fußboden. Schmerzen durchzuckten sie. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte brannte. Sie schmeckte Blut. Vor Schreck kam ihr kein Laut über die Lippen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Arik an, der nun langsam mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zukam. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden, dann öffnete er den Bund seiner Hose.

„Wenn ich sage, ich will deinen Körper, dann hast du mir gefälligst zu gehorchen, Weib!"

xXx

Dís' Gesicht sah am Morgen schlimm aus. Die linke Seite war inzwischen blau verfärbt, die Lippe immer noch geschwollen und ihre Augen gerötet mit dunklen Schatten darunter. Arik hatte nicht zugelassen, dass sie das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer verließ. Sein Arm lag immer noch fest um ihren Körper geschlungen, als er endlich eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und leise geweint.

Nachdem Arik seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte und bemerkte, was er seiner Frau angetan hatte, war er zutiefst erschüttert und beschämt. Er beteuerte Dís immer wieder, wie Leid es ihm tue, dass er es nicht gewollt habe, dass er das nie wieder tun würde. Arik flehte sie an, ihm zu verzeihen. Er weinte, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Dís liebte ihren Mann sehr und so glaubte sie seinen Beteuerungen.

Arik bemühte sich wirklich. Er brachte Dís Blumen, schenkte ihr eine wunderschöne Kette aus reinstem Mithril. Außerdem trank er nichts mehr und blieb die Abende zuhause.

Alles war wieder gut.

Dann kam der Tag zur Feier des Durins-Tages.

Dem Heiler am nächsten Morgen erzählte Arik, dass seine Frau im Dunkeln die Treppe herunter gefallen sei.

xXx

Dís war seit einiger Zeit morgens immer wieder übel. Ständig musste sie sich übergeben, aber sie verdrängte so gut es ging den Gedanken an das Offensichtliche. Sie hatte Angst vor der Reaktion ihres Mannes, wenn er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Arik wurde immer unberechenbarer. Er würde vielleicht sogar behaupten, nicht der Vater zu sein, ihr Ehebruch unterstellen.

Der einzige Mensch, dem sich Dís beinahe einmal anvertraut hätte, war ihr älterer Bruder Thorin. Aber dieser war leider die meiste Zeit über nicht da. Er war unterwegs in den Städten der Menschen, arbeitete dort für sie oder trieb mit ihnen Handel. Er nahm die Aufgabe für sein Volk zu sorgen, sehr ernst. Da konnte sie ihn nicht auch noch mit ihren unwichtigen Eheproblemen belasten.

Arik erfuhr schließlich doch vom Zustand seiner Frau.

Und nun geschah für Dís ein kleines Wunder: er freute sich tatsächlich.

Arik war glücklich, dass er Vater werden würde. Das Verhalten seiner Frau gegenüber änderte sich komplett. Er begann sie zu umsorgen, war zärtlich und sanft, bedrängte sie nicht mehr und zu Dís' großer Erleichterung schlug er sie auch nicht mehr, wenn sie mal wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

So wurden die ersten Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft zu der glücklichsten Zeit ihrer Ehe.

Dann kam die Nachricht von Ariks Vater, die ihn auf der Stelle nach Hause befahl. Es war ein Grenzkonflikt ausgebrochen und der Zwergen-Lord verlangte die Anwesenheit all seiner Söhne, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen.

Arik blieb ein halbes Jahr fort. Dís sah ihn erst kurz vor der Geburt des Kindes wieder.

Ihr Leib war inzwischen stark angeschwollen und sie musste sich oft ausruhen. Aber sie war glücklich bald ihr Kind im Arm halten zu können und dass ihr Mann noch vor dessen Geburt zu ihr zurück gekommen war.

Abgeschreckt durch die Figur seiner Frau, schlief Arik jedoch nur selten im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Er verbrachte die Abende in der Taverne.

xXx

Fílis Geburt dauerte Stunden. Dís hätte sich ihren Mann an ihrer Seite gewünscht, aber er war mit den Worten: „Das ist Frauensache", nach unten gegangen. Er und Thorin, der extra wegen der Niederkunft seiner Schwester heimgekehrt war, vertrieben sich die Wartezeit mit Kartenspielen, auch wenn sie beide nicht wirklich bei der Sache waren.

Endlich war es soweit.

Der hohe Schrei des Neugeborenen drang nach unten.

Beide Männer sprangen auf und eilten ins Schlafzimmer. Dís sah erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich aus. Die Heilerin hatte das Baby kurz untersucht und gesäubert. Nun legte sie es der jungen Mutter zurück in den Arm.

Dís strahlte: „Es ist ein Junge."

Arik küsste seine Frau zärtlich. Dann fiel er neben dem Bett auf die Knie und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um dem Baby sacht über den Kopf zu streichen. Sein Sohn hatte feine, blonde Haare.

Thorin bedachte seine Schwester mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln. Seine Augen schimmerten unerwartet feucht. Er sagte schlicht: „Gut gemacht."

xXx

Später hielt Thorin seinen kleinen Neffen im Arm. Das Baby blinzelte ihn schläfrig an. Seine winzige Hand hatte sich um Thorins kleinen Finger geschlossen.

Thorin schluckte hart gegen den aufsteigenden Kloß im Hals. Er sprach leise zu dem Neugeborenen: „Weißt du Fíli, du hältst jetzt schon mein Herz in deiner kleinen Hand. Ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Sollte ich keine Kinder haben, wirst du mein Erbe sein."

xXx

Arik war ein fürsorglicher Vater. Er liebte seinen Sohn, der ihm so ähnlich sah. Natürlich kam für ihn nicht in Frage, die Windeln zu wechseln oder ihn zu füttern, nachdem Dís ihn nicht mehr stillte. Aber er beschäftigte sich mit ihm, erzählte ihm Geschichten von großen Schlachten und Kriegen und konnte gar nicht erwarten, bis Fíli endlich groß genug sein würde, um sein erstes Schwert zu erhalten.

Fíli war ein fröhliches Kind, das gerne lachte. Alle hatten ihn gern. Der Junge liebte seine Eltern und himmelte seinen Onkel Thorin an, wenn dieser zu Besuch kam.

xXx

Eines Nachts wachte der kleine Junge von seltsamen Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern auf. Ängstlich, weil er seinen Vater stöhnen hörte, tapste Fíli, seinen Teddybären fest umklammernd, zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Was er sah, konnte er allerdings nicht verstehen: Sein Vater war nackt hinter seiner auf dem Bett knienden Mutter, die den Kopf in den Kissen vergraben hatte. Arik hatte die Augen geschlossen, bewegte hektisch seinen Unterleib und stöhnte dabei laut. Das Bett knarrt. Die Schultern seiner Mutter bebten und Fíli glaubte, sie weinen zu hören.

„Mama? Papa?"

Der kleine Junge starrte seine Eltern mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Als Arik bemerkte, dass sein Sohn im Raum stand, stoppte er abrupt in der Bewegung, hielt aber Dís' Hüften weiterhin umklammert.

„Fíli?" Seine Stimme klang vor Erregung und Überraschung heiser. „Was tust du hier?"

Dís hob langsam den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen tränennass. Sie erstarrte vor Schreck.

„Fíli, geh sofort zurück ins Bett." Ariks Stimme wurde laut.

Fíli erschrak. Sein Vater schrie ihn doch nie an.

„Aber... was macht ihr?" Das Gesicht des Jungen wirkte verstört und er schien kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Bitte Fíli, geh ins Bett", flehte jetzt seine Mutter. „Bitte", flüsterte sie.

„Raus!", schrie nun sein Vater und Fíli rannte. Den Teddybären noch immer fest umklammernd floh er zurück in sein Zimmer. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür hinter ihm zugeworfen und er verkroch sich tief unter seiner Bettdecke. Der Junge zitterte. Warum war sein Papa so böse? Warum weinte seine Mama?

Fíli drückte seinen Teddy fest an seine Brust, wickelte sich in seine Decke und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Als er die laute Stimme seines Vaters und das Weinen seiner Mutter immer noch hören konnte, versuchte er sich die Ohren zu zuhalten und versteckte den Kopf unter seinem Kissen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Dís ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe.

Fíli erschrak als er sie sah, aber seine Mutter beruhigte ihn, sie sei vorhin die Treppe herunter gefallen. Der kleine Junge sah ihre traurigen Augen und schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihren Hals. Dís unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und presste ihren Sohn kurz fest an sich, bevor sie ihn frei gab.

„Los Fíli, es gibt Frühstück. Wir wollen deinen Vater doch nicht warten lassen."

Fíli war eingeschüchtert als er seinen Vater am Tisch sitzen sah. Arik hatte ihn angeschrien und nun hatte er Angst, dass er es wieder tun würde. Der Junge wollte sich hinter den Beinen seiner Mutter verstecken.

„Fíli, komm her." Ariks Gesicht war ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich. Nun hob der den Blick zu seiner Frau, die zusammenzuckte. Dís biss sich auf die verletzte Lippe und schob ihren Sohn vorsichtig in Richtung seines Vaters. „Geh schon."

Zögernd ging der Junge auf ihn zu.

„Komm her zu mir", versuchte es Arik erneut und als Fíli vor ihm stand, hob er ihn hoch und setzte sich seinen Sohn kurzerhand auf den Schoß. Er tat dies eher selten, da er der Meinung war, Fíli wäre schon zu alt für solche Kindereien.

Der Junge saß steif auf dem Schoß seines Vaters und wagte kaum sich zu bewegen.

Dann jedoch begann seine Unterlippe zu zittern und er fragte ängstlich: „Bist du böse auf mich Papa?"

Arik seufzte. „Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, Fíli." Er drückte seinen Sohn kurz an sich.

„Ich... ich wollte dich nicht anschreien." Er zögerte „Aber du hast uns erschreckt, weißt du? Du sollst doch nicht in unser Schlafzimmer kommen. Wenn etwas ist, dann sollst du rufen, hast du das verstanden?" Fíli nickte. „Ja, Papa."

„Guter Junge." Arik strich ihm über die blonden Haare und setzte seinen Sohn dann auf den Stuhl neben sich. Dís schob Fíli eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei hin und der kleine Junge begann zu essen.

Alles war wieder gut.

xXx

Als Fíli fünf war, wurde Kíli geboren. Dís hatte ihm erklärt, dass er bald ein großer Bruder sein würde. Er freute sich. Endlich hätte er jemanden zum Spielen. Es gab in der Gegend keine Zwergenkinder in seinem Alter.

Fíli war etwas enttäuscht, als er seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal sah. Dieser war viel kleiner als er, kaum größer als sein Stoff-Teddybär. Wie sollte er da mit ihm spielen? Außerdem sah das Baby irgendwie zerknautscht aus und es schrie auch so laut.

Dís saß im Bett an Kissen gelehnt. „Fíli, komm, setzt dich zu mir", sie klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Der blonde Junge gehorchte, kletterte ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seine Mutter. Sie legte ihm das in eine Decke gewickelte Neugeborene auf den Schoß und zeigte ihm, wie er es halten sollte.

„Fíli, das ist Kíli, dein kleiner Bruder", sie lächelte als Kíli Fíli mit seinen bereits jetzt braunen Augen ansah. Fíli starrte den Säugling fasziniert an.

„Du musst immer gut auf deinen Bruder aufpassen. Versprichst du mir das?"

„Ja, Mama", Fíli streichelte vorsichtig über Kílis dunkle Haare.

xXx

Ariks Reaktion auf seinen zweiten Sohn waren zusammengepresste Lippen und ein finsterer Blick.

Dunkle Augen und dunkle Haare hatte es in seiner Sippe nie gegeben...

Weil auch Thorin mit im Raum war, drückte er seiner Frau einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, um wenigstens den Schein zu wahren.

Arik verließ das Schlafzimmer ohne seinen Sohn überhaupt im Arm gehalten zu haben.

Thorin sah Dís' Verzweiflung, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wusste, dass seine Schwester in ihrer Ehe nicht mehr glücklich war, allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es wirklich war.

Thorin nahm Kíli auf den Arm und wie auch Fíli liebte er seinen Neffen vom ersten Augenblick an.

xXx

Kíli weinte viel. Dís wusste oft nicht, wie sie ihn beruhigen sollte. Arik wurde immer wütend, wenn er das Geschrei des Babys hörte. Er brüllte seine Frau an, sie solle dem Balg das Maul stopfen.

Fíli erschrak über seinen Vater.

Kíli konnte doch nichts dafür.

Er war doch noch zu klein.

Er konnte noch nicht sprechen.

Dís war mit Kíli überfordert. Sie wusste nicht, warum der Junge so viel weinte.

Fíli hatte als Baby nur geweint, wenn er Hunger, die Windeln voll oder Blähungen hatte. Kíli schien es meist ohne Grund zu tun. Das Einzige, das ihn beruhigen konnte, war die Gegenwart seines großen Bruders. Wenn die Zwergin gar nicht weiter wusste oder manchmal auch schon, wenn Kíli nur anfing zu jammern, drückte sie Fíli den Kleinen in den Arm.

Der ältere Junge fand es anfangs nervtötend, wenn das Baby wieder schrie. Aber sein Herz schmolz sofort dahin, wenn Kílis rotgeweinte Augen ihn ansahen und er augenblicklich still wurde, wenn der Blonde ihm über den Kopf strich.

Ja, Fíli hatte seinen kleinen Bruder sehr lieb und er würde immer auf ihn aufpassen.

xXx

Die Brüder schliefen nachts im selben Bett. Da es ein großes Bett war, hätte jeder genügend Platz gehabt. Allerdings lag Fílis Arm immer schützend um Kíli , wenn Dís morgens rein kam, um sie zu wecken.

Fíli wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern nachts nicht stören durften, vor allem nicht, wenn wieder Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören waren. Also war er es, der seinen Bruder beruhigte, wenn dieser weinte oder ihm etwas zu trinken holte, wenn er Durst bekam.

xXx

Die Brüder verbrachten jede Minute miteinander. Sobald Kíli anfing zu krabbeln, folgte er Fíli überall hin und als er endlich laufen konnte, verließen die Jungen das Haus und spielten im Freien, bis es dunkel wurde und sie zurück mussten.

Fíli tröstete Kíli, wenn ihr Vater den Dunkelhaarigen mal wieder angeschrien hatte. Fíli verstand nicht, warum er Kíli nicht mochte.

Arik bevorzugte den Blonden und ignorierte Kíli im besten Fall.

Fíli war anfangs noch zu ihrer Mutter gelaufen, wenn Kíli zu sehr weinte, aber Dís fühlte sich so hilflos und schämte sich zu sehr vor sich selbst, dass sie ihren Söhnen nicht helfen konnte. Immerhin schlug Arik keinen der beiden...

xXx

Wann immer Thorin in der Gegend war, verbrachten die Brüder so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihrem Onkel. Einmal sagte Fíli, dass sie am liebsten mit ihm gehen würden, sobald er wieder aufbrach.

Thorin war darüber bestürzt. Waren die Jungen unglücklich zuhause?

Fíli war erst neun, aber er schien sich bereits jetzt wie ein Erwachsener um seinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern.

Thorin würde ein ernstes Wort mit seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager wechseln.

Außerdem war ihm die offensichtliche Abneigung Ariks gegen Kíli aufgefallen. Er hatte schon längst mit ihm darüber sprechen sollen, aber Dís hatte es immer irgendwie verhindert.

xXx

Kíli war sechs, als sein Vater ihn so grob durch den Raum schubste, dass er zu Boden ging und sich die Stirn aufschlug.

Fíli hatte es gesehen.

Kíli war nur der Katze nachgelaufen, die sich immer unter dem Küchentisch verkroch.

Arik saß mit zwei Freunden in der Küche, jeder einen großem Humpen Bier vor sich. Die Männer waren bereits angetrunken und grölten laut, als der kleine Junge hereingelaufen kam.

„Mietz, Mietz", Kíli stoppte abrupt und zuckte beim Anblick seines Vaters zusammen, der ihn auch gleich anschrie: „WAS WILLST DU HIER?"

„Ich... ich... die Katze", der Junge stotterte und sah seinen Vater mit großen verängstigten Augen an.

Arik sprang auf. Er packte Kíli grob am Arm und schüttelte ihn. Fíli erschien in diesem Moment im Türrahmen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du hast hier nichts zu suchen, wenn ich Besuch habe", und er schleuderte Kíli von sich. Fíli stürzte in die Küche auf Kíli zu, um ihn aufzufangen, konnte aber seinen Sturz nicht verhindern.

„KÍLI!"

Der Dunkelhaarige lag stöhnend am Boden.

Fíli spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg, riesige Wut auf seinen Vater, der die beiden Jungen schon nicht mehr beachtete, sondern bereits wieder mit seinen Freunden lachte.

Fíli half Kíli auf die Füße und sah das viele Blut, das ihm über das Gesicht lief.

In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in Fíli.

„ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie er und stürzte sich auf seinen Vater. Dieser war von dem Ausbruch völlig überrumpelt. Er starrte seinen Sohn an, der mit seinen kleinen Fäusten auf ihn einschlug.

xXx

Etwas Gutes hatte dieser Zwischenfall: Arik riss sich für ein paar Wochen zusammen und trank in dieser Zeit keinen Alkohol.

Fílis Ausbruch, er würde ihn hassen, hatte ihn mehr getroffen, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Immerhin war sein Erstgeborener der Einzige, der ihm wirklich wichtig war. Arik könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sein geliebter Sohn ihn hassen würde. Also war er von nun an nett zu Kíli, um Fíli zu gefallen. Er behandelte Dís höflicher und gab sich wirklich Mühe, seine Wut zu beherrschen.

So führten sie ein fast normales Familienleben.

Eine Weile zumindest...

xXx

Nachts schliefen Kíli und Fíli immer eng umschlungen. Ihr Vater hatte versucht die beiden zu trennen.

Allerdings konnte keiner der Brüder ohne den anderen schlafen. Und wenn Kíli doch einschlief, dann quälten ihn Alpträume und er schrie im Schlaf. Arik war kurz davor seinen Jüngsten mit einem Kissen zu ersticken.

Fíli schlich also jede Nacht zu seinem Bruder, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Am Ende ließ man den Beiden ihren Willen.

xXx

Fíli war vierzehn und Kíli neun, als ihre Mutter erneut schwanger wurde.

Die Jungen waren in dieser Zeit selten zu hause. Man konnte sie kaum bändigen. Oft fand man sie in der Schmiede ihres Onkels oder bei den anderen Handwerkern im Ort. Oder sie verbrachten den Tag im Wald. Da sie abends immer wieder nach Hause kamen, sagte ihre Mutter irgendwann nichts mehr.

Inzwischen hatten die Brüder Schwerter aus Holz von Thorin bekommen, mit denen sie gewissenhaft übten, um ihren Onkel später auf seinen Reisen begleiten und verteidigen zu können.

Kíli hatte sich einen Bogen gebastelt und schoss Astpfeile durch die Gegend. Auch wenn die Pfeile nicht spitz waren, traf er schon ziemlich gut. Er hatte offenbar das Talent seines Vaters geerbt.

Die Brüder brachten sich selbst reiten bei und übten Messer werfen. Es stand für sie fest, dass sie einmal große Krieger, wie ihr Onkel, werden würden.

xXx

Dann kam die Nacht, die alles veränderte.

Thorin war wieder mal von seinen Reisen heimgekehrt. Dís würde bald ihr drittes Kind bekommen.

Es war bereits Nacht. Fíli hatte den Arm um Kíli geschlungen. Der Jüngere zitterte. Beide Jungen konnten nicht einschlafen. Aus dem Elternschlafzimmer war Ariks wütendes Gebrüll zu hören. Es polterte laut, dann ein dumpfer Aufprall und die Jungen zuckten bei Dís' gequältem Schrei zusammen.

Die Schlafzimmertür wurde aufgerissen und schnelle Schritte rannten die Treppe nach unten.

Im nächsten Moment sprang Fíli aus dem Bett.

„Fíli nicht!" Kíli versuchte seinen Bruder zurückhalten. Doch der Blonde schüttelte die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen ab.

„Ich muss sehen, was da los ist. Bleib solange hier."

Fíli stürmte ins Elternschlafzimmer und stoppte abrupt, als er seine Mutter am Boden liegend fand.

Kíli kam gleich hinter ihm und stieß einen erschreckten Laut aus.

Überall war Blut. Dís stöhnte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Mama", Fíli fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Kíli blieb hinter seinem Bruder stehen und starrte ängstlich auf sie hinab.

Dís öffnete langsam die Augen. Blut lief ihr aus der Nase und über die Stirn. Unter ihren Körper bildete sich eine große dunkelrote Lache. Sie versuchte zu sprechen.

Fíli griff nach ihrer Hand. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Tho... Thorin", war alles was Dís flüstern konnte, bevor sie wieder von einer Welle aus Schmerz überrollt wurde.

Fíli begriff, dass er sofort seinen Onkel zu Hilfe holen musste. Er sprang auf.

„Kíli, bleib bei Mama."

„NEIN", Kíli blickte seinen Bruder panisch an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole Onkel Thorin", Fíli versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich will hier nicht bleiben. Lass mich nicht allein. Ich will mitkommen."

Fíli kannte seinen Bruder zu gut, also gab er nach.

„Also gut, aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

Fíli warf noch einen Blick auf seine sich am Boden windende Mutter und griff nach Kílis Hand. Er zog den Jüngeren hinter sich her.

Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten zu Thorins Haus.

Es war noch hell erleuchtet und man hörte dröhnendes Gelächter von drinnen. Die Jungen rissen die Tür auf und stürzten herein. Ihr Onkel saß mit Dwalin, Balin und Oin zusammen. Thorin wandte sich überrascht um.

„Onkel Thorin", keuchte Fíli „Mutter ist verletzt, überall ist Blut."

Thorin war blass geworden bei den Worten und sprang sofort auf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er drängend.

„Bitte, hilf ihr, sie hat Schmerzen", kam es verzweifelt von Kíli.

Thorin tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit den drei anderen.

„Fíli, Kíli, ihr beide bleibt hier bei Balin, verstanden?"

„Aber..."

„Ihr wartet hier, bis ich wiederkomme!"

„In Ordnung."

Thorin, Dwalin und Oin rannten aus dem Haus.

Kíli und Fíli blieben wie betäubt im Raum stehen. Als Kíli zu zittern begann, nahm Fíli ihn fest in den Arm.

„Kommt her ihr beiden", sagte Balin mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich mache euch einen schönen süßen Tee und dann legt ihr euch schlafen. Morgen früh sieht alles freundlicher aus."

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen fühlten sich die Jungen etwas besser, nachdem sie schließlich doch erschöpft eingeschlafen waren.

Thorin kam erst am späten Vormittag zu ihnen zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster und tiefe Falten zeichneten sein Gesicht.

Er setzte sich an den großen Tisch und forderte seine Neffen auf, zu ihm zu kommen. Kíli kletterte ihm einfach auf den Schoss und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wie geht es Mama?", fragte Fíli mit leiser Stimme.

Thorins Augen blickten traurig. Er seufzte tief.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut", sagte er schließlich. „Sie hat letzte Nacht so viel Blut verloren, dass das Baby gestorben ist." Kíli grub sein Gesicht tief im Bart seines Onkels und begann leise zu weinen.

Fíli blickte ernst. „Weißt du, ob wir einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommen hätten?"

Thorin seufzte. „Es war ein Mädchen."

„Wird Mama auch sterben?" Fílis ruhige Stimme war für Thorin schwerer zu ertragen als Kílis Weinen.

Er griff nach Fílis Arm, zog den Jungen näher zu sich und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe nicht." Er schloss gequält die Augen. „Sie hat Fieber, weißt du."

Eine Weile blieben die drei so umschlugen.

Dann schob Thorin Fíli auf Armeslänge von sich, blickte ihn an und fragte: „Weißt du, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist?"

Fílis Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Er hat sie wieder geschlagen. Dann ist er fortgegangen."

Thorin schluckte. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass die Jungen mehr mitbekommen haben, als Dís gestern gesagt hatte.

Er würde sich nie verzeihen, dass er all die Jahre die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen verschlossen hatte. Aber er schwor sich, dass er von nun an dafür sorgen würde, dass weder seine Schwester noch ihre Söhne je wieder so etwas durchmachen mussten. Er würde sich fortan um sie kümmern.

Und er würde sich um Arik kümmern...

xXx

Fíli und Kíli blieben vorerst im Haus ihres Onkels. Dís ging es so schlecht, dass die Jungen sie nicht mal besuchen konnten. Nach ihrem Vater fragten sie gar nicht. Balin passte meist auf die Brüder auf, wenn Thorin nicht da war, ab und zu auch Dori. Selbst Dwalin verbrachte Zeit mit ihnen. Er zeigte ihnen Messer-Tricks und übte mit ihnen Schwertkämpfe.

Zwei Tage später musste Thorin seinen Neffen sagen, dass ihr Vater ums Leben gekommen war. Er sei Jagen gewesen und ein wilder Eber, den er nur verwundet hatte, hatte ihn getötet.

Kíli zog die Stirn kraus. Er überlegte: „Heißt das, er kommt nicht zurück?"

„Ja, Kíli, das heißt es."

Auf Kílis Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

Thorin spürte Fílis durchdringenden Blick auf sich gerichtet.

„Was ist?", fragte er den Blonden irritiert.

„Vater hat nie vorbei geschossen", war Fílis leise Antwort.

Thorin sagte nichts.

xXx

Am nächsten Tag wurde Arik nach Zwergen-Ritus bestattet. Dís konnte nicht daran teilnehmen. Sie war immer noch zu krank, aber immerhin würde sie wieder gesund werden. Das Fieber war gesunken.

Fíli und Kíli sahen, wie ihr Vater im Berg zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde. Thorin blieb während der Zeremonie bei ihnen. Fíli blickte die ganze Zeit ernst und hatte einen Arm schützend um seinen jüngeren Bruder gelegt, aber Kíli schien beinahe fröhlich.

„Das ist der Schock, erst die Fehlgeburt der Mutter, dann der Unfall des Vaters", sagten einige, die das sahen.

„Er ist zu jung, um den Tod zu begreifen", sagten wiederum andere.

xXx

Nach und nach wurde Thorin zum Vaterersatz der Brüder.

Dís und ihre Söhne zogen mit ihm in die Hallen der Ered Luin, die nun endlich fertig waren. Der Zwergenkönig gab das Reisen größtenteils auf, um sich um seine verbliebene Familie zu kümmern.

Fíli und Kíli erhielten von nun an eine Ausbildung, wie es sich für Durins Erben gehörte.

Dís wurde allmählich wieder gesund. Allerdings gab es oft Phasen, manchmal Tage, oder auch Wochen, in denen sie sich vollständig von allen zurückzog.

Sie verließ dann nicht ihr Zimmer, aß kaum etwas. In diesen Zeiten ertrug sie Fílis Anblick nicht, der seinem Vater vom Äußeren mehr und mehr ähnelte.

Kíli spürte, wie sehr sein Bruder darunter litt. Dann war es der Dunkelhaarige, der nachts seinen Bruder im Arm hielt und ihn tröstete.

ENDE


End file.
